


How We Met

by pynchmeimdreaming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, it's cute trash tho, kidding i know this is trash, this is my first work be nice pls and q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynchmeimdreaming/pseuds/pynchmeimdreaming
Summary: Today was the day. He could do this. He could totally do this. Yes. No doubt about it. Lance could most definitely go up to the lonely, emo, fingerless-glove-wearing boy that sat four tables away from them. If only he wasn’t scared shitless.Lance could practically hear Pidge’s eyes roll. “Just go up to him. You staring at him everyday isn’t any less embarrassing.”“He rides a /motorcycle/, Pidge.”(In which Lance finally talks to Keith and things go from there)





	How We Met

Today was the day. He could do this. He could totally do this. Yes. No doubt about it. Lance could most definitely go up to the lonely, emo, fingerless-glove-wearing boy that sat four tables away from them. If only he wasn’t scared shitless.

 

Lance could practically hear Pidge’s eyes roll. “Just go up to him. You staring at him everyday isn’t any less embarrassing.”

 

“He rides a  _ motorcycle,  _ Pidge.”

 

“And Hunk drives a minivan, now go up to him. I could do it myself, if you like,” Pidge teased.

 

Lance’s eyes widened. “No way am I letting you ruin this for me. I’ll do it. It’s just… I’m pretty sure if I say the wrong thing he’ll have the mafia at my door at midnight. And I am not ready for some bulky guy wearing a suit to interrupt my beauty sleep  _ and  _ kill me.”

 

Hunk chipped in, looking up from his nauseating pile of study material. His and Lance’s final Chemistry exam was today and he had been panicking for almost a month because of it. Lance probably should’ve studied more than the two hours this morning, but he was convinced it would ruin his ‘cool guy’ rep. The rep that he totally had.

 

“Lance, your desperation is getting in the way of my studying. Just say hi, charm him with  _ Loverboy Lance _ or whatever you called it back in sixth grade. He’s not going to kill you and he isn’t tied with the mafia. His brother is Shiro, there’s no way that Shiro could be tied to the mafia.”

 

“His brother is Shiro?!  _ Dios mio _ , Hunk, that’s even worse than the mafia. Shiro could totally step on me and I would love every second of it.”

 

“Good job, Hunk. You really helped Lance out there,” Pidge deadpanned.

 

“Sorry. But you’ve been pining after him for, what, three weeks now? It’s getting on everybody’s nerves, just get it over with already,” Hunk said, immediately going back to his textbook.

 

“I agree,” Pidge nodded.

 

Lance crossed his arms indignantly, “I am  _ not  _ pining for Mullet Boy over there. I have higher standards than that.”

 

“Whatever, just talk to him already,” Pidge groaned.

 

“I’m revoking that hug coupon I gave you for your birthday,” Hunk piped up again.

 

“Okay! That’s it! I’m doing it! I’m gonna do it. Lance ‘Cool’ McClain will charm his pants off,” Lance promised, standing up.

“Or just get him to sit with us,” Pidge replied.

 

Lance didn’t hear them. He was already halfway to the boy’s table. Pidge watched him and Hunk decided to take a break from his studying to watch, too. 

 

Pidge was timing the whole fiasco. She wanted to see how quickly Lance could actually get the guy to come over -  _ if _ he could, that is. 

 

It looked pretty normal and casual, for a Lance encounter. No arm-flailing or high-pitched noises. No winking, either.

 

Oh. There it was. Pidge spoke too soon.

 

It took a total of three minutes. Two of which Lance spent sitting awfully close to the boy. Both Pidge and Hunk were expecting the boy to tell him to fuck off or something, but that didn’t happen. Instead, when Lance stood up, the boy only followed suit.

 

Holy shit. He’d actually done it. Lance had talked to a guy without embarrassing himself. Had the world turned upside down or something?

 

The two of them were walking over. Pidge was racing against the clock - or their walking speed - to think of ways that Pidge could embarrass Lance in front of his new crush. Maybe the time he fell asleep in the sandpit and cried when he woke up because he thought he was gonna end up like that sand villain dude from that Spiderman movie? Good enough.

 

“Keith, this is Pidge and Hunk. Guys, this is Keith and we’re going to watch  _ The Last Jedi _ on Saturday as our first date,” Lance beamed.

 

The boy, Keith, elbowed Lance, “You didn’t have to tell them that,” he mumbled.

 

Hunk stepped in, “Wow, Lance’s pickup lines actually worked on you? Which one did you use?”

 

“I used the ‘Hey, did you sit in a pile of sugar?’ one. I probably should’ve used the ‘You’re definitely a 9’ one, though. He replied with ‘You can’t even see my ass, I’m sitting down’. Keith, you wound me,” Lance pouted playfully.

 

Pidge stood up. “Nice to meet you, Keith. I’m Pidge. You’re officially cool enough to sit with us. How do you feel about replacing Lance?”

 

“Hey!” Lance objected.

 

Keith laughed, “Don’t worry, Lance is too pretty to replace.”

 

“Aww, thanks, babe!” Lance exclaimed, smile as wide and bright as the sun.

 

“I change my mind. The both of you are disgusting. Get this gay shit out of my lobby.”

 

***

 

“...So yeah. That’s how we met. Any other questions, kids?” Lance finished off.

 

“Oh! How did you and Dad meet me and Malia?” Mateo asked, eyes wide and curious.

 

Keith choked while Lance laughed loudly. “That’s another story for another day, kiddo.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Malia asked.

 

Before Lance could say anything, Keith jumped in. “Nope! That’s another story for another day - another day that’s  _ very _ far away from now. _ Very.  _ I’m talking like when you guys are 12, got it?”

 

The children frowned, obviously disappointed. Lance kissed the tops of both of their heads.

 

“Okay, bedtime story is over. Goodnight, I love you, now go to sleep.”

 

“ _ Fine. _ ”

 

***

 

“Malia and I are 12 now! Are you gonna tell us about how you and Dad met us?”

 

The two of them met each other’s gaze across the table and simultaneously whispered, “ _ Dibs not. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm jasper and i've read so many klance fics over the past year and it's kind of killing me. in a good way. you'd think that after so many fics i would write something better. maybe next time. hope y'all enjoyed <3


End file.
